ParkerQuinn.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=00083AEF |trow=6 |before= |response=Miss? You all right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mister? You all right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The silent thing's freaking me out. What are you, a serial killer? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Okay. This isn't awkward at all... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yoo hoo. Anybody in there? |after= |abxy=}} ParkerQuinnQuest |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7CB1 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Pardon me, sir. Parker Quinn. I just wanted to say, it's a good thing you came by my corner. |after=Player Default: Good to meet you, Mister Quinn. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Pardon me, ma'am. Parker Quinn. I just wanted to say, it's a good thing you came by my corner. |after=Player Default: Good to meet you, Mister Quinn. |abxy=A}} |topic=00083F63 |before=Player Default: Good to meet you, Mister Quinn. |response=''{Note test / Amused}'' Mister Quinn? What are we strangers? Mister Quinn's my father's name. I'm Parker. |after=Player Default: Okay. Parker, it is. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00083F62 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Whatever it is, I'm not interested. |response=''{Amused}'' Ahhh... You're a smart one. I respect that. I respect that. But how do you know you're not interested if you don't what I was going say. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' Unless you're psychic, in which case that'd be wicked impressive. Wait... are you psychic? |after=Player Default: I totally am. I can see the future. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00083F26 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: If you say so. |response=''{Disbelief}'' I do. I do say so. Cause man, I look at you, and I swear to God - no lie - and I say, "This guy. He is no friggin' joke." |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' He walks down the street like he was born here. And nobody's born here - cause Ghouls, if anything, probably eat babies. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' But no, that means you're smart. Super smart. |after=Player Default: Okay, well... thanks for the compliment. |abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: If you say so. |response=''{Disbelief}'' I do. I do say so. Cause lady, I look at you, and I swear to God - no lie - and I say, "This chick. She is no friggin' joke." |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' She walks down the street like she was born here. And nobody's born here - cause Ghouls, if anything, probably eat babies. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' But no, that means you're smart. Super smart. |after=Player Default: Okay, well... thanks for the compliment. |abxy=X2c}} |topic=00083F25 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Yeah? Why is that? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Cause I got something you need. Seriously. I can TELL you need it. You know how I know? Just cause you're here. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' If a guy stays alive in the Commonwealth - enough to go walking through Southie - he got his affairs in order. You know your shit. |after=Player Default: It's true. I do know my shit. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Yeah? Why is that? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Cause I got something you need. Seriously. I can TELL you need it. You know how I know? Just cause you're here. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' If a lady stays alive in the Commonwealth - enough to go walking through Southie - she got her affairs in order. You know your shit. |after=Player Default: It's true. I do know my shit. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=00083C26 |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Okay then. Fuck you very much. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=25 |topic=000A7CB1 |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I knew you'd be back. You want that charge card now? |after=Player Default: Sounds good. I'll take one. |abxy=A}} |topic=00083C41 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Look... Because you're obviously a busy, dangerous, and exceedingly intelligent person, I'm going to cut right to it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I'm going to make you a proposition so spectacular, you can't possibly say no. You ready? |after=Player Default: I'm ready. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00083C38 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I'm ready. |response=''{Disgust}'' Every day, you gotta buy stuff. Food, ammo, beer, whatever. And you pay with caps. Caps. Bottle caps. What is this, fuckin' 1612? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' A bunch of losers blow up the world 200 years ago, and we have to lug around piles of bottle caps. Are you friggin' kidding me? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' So that's why I've been working with every single shop in the Commonwealth to get RID of caps. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Introducing the only form of currency you'll ever need. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' The charge card. |after=Player Default: Interesting idea. |abxy=A1e}} |topic=00083C37 |before=Player Default: Interesting idea. |response=''{Irritated}'' Interesting? A work of art's interesting. This is frigging revolutionary. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: It's super simple. You give me 110 caps right now, and I give you this charge card. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00083C36 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You're a fucking thief. |response=''{Defiant}'' What? What did you call me? You calling me a thief? Do you know who I am? Do you have any idea who I am or who I know? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You are so dead! Do you understand me? You're dead! |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! |after= |abxy=B1c}} |before= |response=Oh my God, the look on your face! I'm totally fucking with you. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: It's super simple. You give me 110 caps right now, and I give you this charge card. |abxy=B1d}} |topic=00083C35 |before=Player Default: Tell me about it. |response=''{Confident}'' Okay. Can do. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: It's super simple. You give me 110 caps right now, and I give you this charge card. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00083C34 |before=Player Default: The... charge card? |response=''{Surprised}'' Thats's what I said! Charge card! |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: It's super simple. You give me 110 caps right now, and I give you this charge card. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00083C2F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Interesting? A work of art's interesting. This is frigging revolutionary. |response=''{Confident}'' It's super simple. You give me 110 caps right now, and I give you this charge card. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Accepted at any store in the Commonwealth, up to 100 caps. The 10 extra caps is my service fee. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' So what do you say? Want one? |after=Player Default: Sounds good. I'll take one. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00083C2E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sounds good. I'll take one. |response=''{Happy}'' Awesome. I'll take your money, and you get the charge card. Great doing business with you. Tell your friends -- Parker Quinn. Same corner, every day. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: Retard. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Sounds good. I'll take one. |response=''{Irritated}'' Well this is ironic. I'm trying to help free you from the burden of carrying too many caps when really... you're poor. So, come back when you're not. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: Retard. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00083C2D |before=Player Default: You're out of your mind. |response=''{Sad}'' Well. I'm sorry you feel that way. But hey, it's your loss. Change your mind, you know where to find me. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: Retard. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00083C2C |before=Player Default: I need to think about it. |response=''{Disbelief}'' Come on, seriously? What's there to think about? I have it, you want it. So let's do it. Look, take some time. No pressure. All right? I'll be here. |after=ParkerQuinnAlias: Retard. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00083C2B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: And this isn't some kind of scam? |response=''{Depressed}'' I can't believe you just asked me that. What, I'm a charlatan? You think I got this far in life by ripping people off? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I'm an entrepreneur. This is as real as it gets. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. I'll take one. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00083C25 |before=Player Default: Awesome. I'll take your money, and you get the charge card. Great doing business with you. Tell your friends -- Parker Quinn. Same corner, every day. |response=''{Disgust}'' Retard. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=00083C45 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Okay. Parker, it is. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Hey! Look at that! We're friends now. I'm Parker - and you. You... are sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Okay. Parker, it is. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Hey! Look at that! We're friends now. I'm Parker - and you. You... are ma'am. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00083C44 |before=Player Default: I don't care what your name is. |response=''{Sad}'' Aw, see, you don't trust me, do you? Guy comes up to you on a corner, engages you in conversation, you get suspicious. I don't blame ya. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00083C43 |before=Player Default: So you knew your father? I'm impressed. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Oh my God, you're wise ass. No, it's all right. I come from a long line of wiseasses. Also, violent drunks. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00083C42 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What is it you want... Parker? |response=''{Grateful}'' I'll tell you. You're being so patient, thank you so much. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' The only thing I want is to do what God almighty put me on this Earth to do - and that's to help my fellow man. Or woman. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Cause I don't like that misanthropic garbage. A girl can do anything a man can. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00083C5D |before=Player Default: I totally am. I can see the future. |response=''{Disbelief}'' No fuckin' shit. So you already knew you were going to meet me, and have the best day of your life? Now I'm jealous. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00083C5C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: No... I'm not psychic. |response=''{Worried}'' Okay, good. Cause then I'd want you to tell me how I'm going to die, and it would be a huge mistake. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' It would be like, "In two days you're going to get ripped in half by a fucking Super Mutant." |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' And I definitely would NOT want to know that. |after= |abxy=B1c}} |topic=00083C5B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Anything's possible. |response=''{Surprised}'' It is! It is. Anything IS possible. You know that used to be the Massachusetts state motto? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Come to Massachusetts! Where ANYTHING is possible! |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' So I guess that includes meeting psychic dudes in the middle of nowhere. Life's weird that way. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |topic=00083C5A |before=Player Default: Are you kidding me? |response=''{Grateful}'' Well I guess that answers my question, because if you was psychic, you would know that I am definitely NOT kidding you. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00083C55 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Okay, well... thanks for the compliment. |response=''{Grateful}'' You're welcome. See, look at us. Being all polite. Just two people, having a talk, being civil. It's nice isn't it? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Cause I think we both know most conversations these days are like, "Hello." And then someone gets stabbed in the liver. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' And then it's all, "Ah, help me, I'm bleedin', somebody get a doctor!" Seriously. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00083C54 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're wasting my time... |response=I am sorry, sir, if you were given that impression. I certainly do NOT mean to waste your time. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=I apologize expectorantly if you're feeling that way. Definitely not my intention. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00083C53 |before=Player Default: If you have a point, make it. |response=''{Defiant}'' Oh, I got a point. I got a point like a spear. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00083C52 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Is this all leading somewhere? |response=''{Friendly}'' Fair question. Totally fair. To which I say - yes. I am not standing out here freezing my balls of talking to some random stranger for no reason. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Disbelief}'' Not saying that's never happened, but it's definitely not happening right now. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00083C4D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's true. I do know my shit. |response=''{Amused}'' Oh, I like you. You got a mouth like a native, and I bet a brain to match. Means you know a good thing when you see one. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' You remind me of this guy I knew from Dorchester. But I regress. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00083C4C |before=Player Default: Take your sales pitch and shove it up your ass. |response=''{Disbelief}'' Jesus! You kiss your mother with that mouth? I'm just trying to be nice, here. No need to get conformational. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00083C4B |before=Player Default: Okay, so tell me what I need. |response=''{Disbelief}'' I will! That's why we're having this discourse. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00083C4A |before=Player Default: And what is it you think I need? |response=''{Grateful}'' Something super special, that's what. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=00225F74 |trow=2 |before= |response=Owwwww. Seriously? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh my God. I think I got a punctured liver. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00225F73 |trow=2 |before= |response=What, you wanna go? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Come on, hard guy! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00225F72 |trow=2 |before= |response=Aahh! Why you gotta be like that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ahh! Mother... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00083F65 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' You have fun with that charge card. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' No refunds or exchanges. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Hey, come back next week. I'll give you a good deal on an apartment in Trinity Tower. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files